


You are my sunshine

by AmongTheFallenAngels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, adding tags as I go, also adding characters as i go, i wrote this instead of doing homework, may end up being sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongTheFallenAngels/pseuds/AmongTheFallenAngels
Summary: “Well Mullet this is where we split ways” and started to head to the kitchen. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand before he could leave and stared into Lance’s beautiful ocean eyes as they widened in surprise.Keith and Lance confess, and what happens from there? Only time can tell.





	1. The beautiful beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so I'm sorry if it is total shit. I just happened to have an idea and it became a thing. Im going to be updating in small parts um i hope it doesn't turn out too bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance said “Well Mullet this is where we split ways” and started to head to the kitchen. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand before he could leave and stared into Lance’s beautiful ocean eyes as they widened in surprise.

**You are my sunshine**

Lance and Keith were walking towards the kitchen after playing various rounds of smash bros in the common room in the castle. They had reached the fork in the hallway where the left headed to the kitchen but to the right headed to the training room. Lance said “Well Mullet this is where we split ways” and started to head to the kitchen. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand before he could leave and stared into Lance’s beautiful ocean eyes as they widened in surprise.

Keith felt his love confession get stuck in his throat as Lance turned to stare at him with his ever intense analyzing gaze. Keith averted his eyes as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. Keith could distinctly hear the buzz of the castle or maybe it was all the blood rushing to his head, but it didn’t matter as Lance was looking at him questioningly. He opened his mouth and said “I….” Lance smirked and said, “Cat’s got your tongue Mullet?” Lance’s eyes were full of mirth, but there was also worry in his eyes. Keith took back his hand “its nothing, forget it.” and headed towards the training room.

Keith saw out of the corner of his eye that Lance looked slightly confused and worried. Keith felt like he was an idiot, Lance would never feel the same as he did and he was a fool to believe it. Oh but Lance’s smile and his happiness while they where playing smash bros lead Keith to think differently. Suddenly and a hand grabbed Keith's hand jerked him back physically, distracting him from his thoughts. It was Lance and he looked worried. Ocean blue eyes looked into surprised amethyst eyes. “Keith you can talk to me about what's bothering you, I’m always here for you. It's hard seeing you so distracted and reserved. It's like we are back to square one again and I thought we were at least friends...” Lance said with such sincerity and hurt that it shocked Keith. Lance’s eyes bore into Keith, and Keith saw Lance’s determination waiver the longer Keith stayed silent. Lance’s eyes were reflecting hurt and it was killing Keith that he was the cause of it all.

Keith decided to let his actions speak for him, and he leaned in and kissed Lance briefly before pulling back. “ I like you you idiot and I know you don’t feel the same.” Lance looked relieved and kissed Keith passionately. When they separated for air Lance chuckled as he said “I’ve liked you since the garrison days Mullet now come on let's go get some food I can’t let my new boyfriend starve now can I?” Lance said with a smile. Keith smiled back “Boyfriend? I like the sound of that, lead the way Lance.”


	2. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance snuggles into Keith and says “so this is where you’ve been hiding Samurai? Gotta say its really comfy” Keith huffs “m not hiding j’st tired,” and yawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per my procrastination in my life, here is another chapter. Also, this came out a lot fluffier than expected, you may get a cavity. Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave comments :)

**My only sunshine**

 

Keith fell face first into the couch in the common room exhausted. Keith is tired from training and his walls are down.

His thoughts starting running wild in his brain. Has it really been three months since Lance and him started dating? It felt like they fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces, like they were destined to be together, fated to collide and fall in love time and time again. Damn, when did i get so sappy? Keith thinks while he feel his lips tug up into a small smile. I wonder how long Lance will stay Nothing good ever lasts. Keith groans, damn thoughts can’t they just let him be happy for once.

Keith hears a whoosh as a door opens. Keith shuts his eyes, too tired to move after spending so much time fighting with the training bots. Keith then feels a weight settle on top of him, Keith tenses until he realizes its just Lance.

Lance snuggles into Keith and says “so this is where you’ve been hiding Samurai? Gotta say its really comfy” Keith huffs “m not hiding j’st tired,” and yawns. Lance coos “awe you are just like a kitten.” Keith just opens one eye “no”. Lance nudges Keith “ come on Keith lets get you to bed.” Keith twists and secures Lance into his arms, “ im comfy” and buries his face in Lance’s shoulder. “Keeeeitttthhhhhh”  Lance says while squirming, “come on remember last time you fell asleep here? You were grumpy as hell because of how the couch left you all stiff.”

Lance finally manages to free himself and picks up Keith bridal style. “LANCE” Keith yelps as he clutches onto Lance for dear life so he won't fall. Lance chuckles and smiles widely, “come on kitten off to bed we go, you have to take better care of yourself” Keith feels butterflies erupt into his stomach, Lance actually cares about him, and he feels warm and happy.

“Hey Lance?” Keith murmurs while hiding his face in Lance’s shirt. “Yes Keith” Lance says while focusing on not dropping Keith because damn he looked light but looks are deceiving. What does this man eat? Bricks? sure as hell felt like it.

Keith, with a voice full of vulnerability asks, “you won’t leave me right? Everyone always leaves and I’m tired of being alone.” Lance’s heart breaks at hearing how hurt and vulnerable Keith sounds. How could anyone hurt his literal angel, how could they all leave him? Lance imagines a small Keith all alone in a crowd with his toy hippo, and it just breaks his heart.

Lance clutches Keith closer to him and says in a soft voice, “I promise to never leave you voluntarily. These are times of war, and I will fight heaven, hell, and anything else that stands in my way to come back to you. I love you Keith. I love you more than the seven seas.” Keith looks up to Lance in shock with tears in his eyes. Lance just smiles his sunshine smile at Keith with affection in his aquamarine eyes.

Keith recovers from his shock and looks Lance straight in the eyes while smiling. He pulls himself level to Lance’s face, and says softly, “I love you too. I love you more than the stars above, and it scares me but as long as I have you it will be okay.”

Lance closes the space between them and kisses Keith softly, lovingly. When they separate for air they both smile at each other, stars shining in both of their eyes. Lance opens Keith door and then walks towards Keith’s bed with a happy Keith in arms. He lays Keith down gently in bed and pulls the covers over him. Lance starts to walk away, but feels Keith grab his wrist and hears Keith whisper “please stay,” and as Lance looks back to Keith and sees him curled into bed, hair a mess, and those beautiful purple stormy eyes trained on him pleading for him to stay.

Keith is just takes Lance’s breath away, he is so effortlessly beautiful no matter the day or time. How could he say no? “Scoot over then” Keith scoots over, but as soon as Lance is in bed, he cuddles Lance. Keith sighs happily, and soon falls asleep, and Lance follows soon after. After all, Lance would follow Keith anywhere with only mild complaining. And so they both fall asleep, entangled in one another, happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all planned out but I forgot to write it down, sooo i guess I don't know where this is going. Im considering adding more angst than originally planned even though this was originally all fluff. Feel free to comment with ideas or where you want this story to go.


End file.
